Darkest Charlie - Redemption
by PaulaSammet
Summary: Charlie e Saga, agora casados, tem que de enfrentar a pior crise pela qual já passaram. Conseguirão eles superar tanta raiva e dificuldades assim? O amor vai prevalecer ou a distância e a separação serão inevitáveis? Fic de despedida da Charlie.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** Saint Seiya pertence a Massami Kurumada, TOEI e editoras licenciadas. Darkest Night e Sacerdotisa Negra pertencem a Metal Ikarus. Ella Draculz pertence a Black Scorpio No Nyx, "Alex" pertence a Margarida, Adam pertence a Metal Ikarus. Todas as personagens aqui citadas foram utilizadas com a devida autorização dos autores.

* * *

E aqui estou eu. Com a fic mais difícil que eu já escrevi. Todo mundo conhece a Charlie, de Darkest Night. A ruiva tatuada mais bad-ass do pedaço. A personagem de ficha que acabou se transformando no meu maior xodó. Sério. Geralmente qnd vc faz uma ficha pra uma fic de outra pessoa, vc não espera que vá se ligar tanto a ela assim, mas eu me liguei à Charlie de diversas maneiras diferentes. Mas agora ta na hora de fechar um ciclo. Charlie precisa se despedir e eu quis fazer isso de uma maneira que ela merece. Quando eu disse que essa fic é difícil, é pq ela é difícil MESMO! Não só pela ligação sentimental, mas por outros motivos que vocês vão ver mais adiante. Espero que gostem.

* * *

**Capítulo 1:**

Jamais imaginara que tudo terminaria daquele jeito. Depois de tanto sofrimento, tanta dor, depois de ter corrido tantos riscos por ele.

Mas ali estava. Ajoelhada diante de seu algoz. O homem que mais amou na vida.

Estava cansada, dolorida, havia cortes e hematomas por todo seu corpo, havia sangue escorrendo de sua cabeça e em seu peito havia decepção, fraqueza, fracasso. E acima de tudo, resignação.

Olhava-o nos olhos. Se ele tiraria sua vida, então faria aquilo olhando no fundo de sua alma.

Saga recebeu a espada das mãos da outra mulher, sustentando o olhar da ruiva. Suas palavras até aquele momento eram debochadas, diretas, dolorosas. Ele já não era mais o mesmo.

Quando ele levantou a lâmina ela não suportou e fechou os olhos. Totalmente resignada. Doces lembranças lhe passaram na mente.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Ilha de Santorini, 10 meses antes._

O fim de tarde ia tranquilo. A brisa refrescante tocava suavemente na pele de cada um deles ali, reunidos naquela praia de areia branca para o casamento daqueles dois.

Saga e Charlie.

Havia apenas uma plataforma com um altar simples no meio da praia. O juiz de paz do outro lado da mesa, Saga extremamente ansioso, vestindo um terno preto, camisa branca com os primeiros botões abertos, sem gravata, sem sapatos.

\- E se ela desistir?

\- Ela não vai desistir. - disse Kanon, parado ao seu lado. Seria uma das testemunhas, junto a sua companheira.

\- Ela não seria louca de fazer isso depois de tudo o que passaram. – disse Aiolos, seu outro "padrinho", que testemunharia a união ao lado de Alex, sua companheira.

\- Não mesmo. Esse era o sonho da Charlie, lembra? – disse Alex.

\- Lá vem ela. – disse Kanon, chamando a atenção de todos para a direção de onde Charlie vinha, caminhando pela areia macia e branca, segurando a barra do vestido de renda e tule brancos, ligeiramente encorpado e um decote generoso – afinal se tratava de Charlie, mas nem tanto. Os cabelos vermelhos estavam presos num coque baixo adornado com orquídeas brancas que também faziam parte do pequeno buquê que trazia na outra mão.

Gostariam que todos estivessem ali, para aproveitar com eles aquele momento, mas suas vidas agora haviam tomado outro rumo. Cada um com sua vida e seus compromissos. Mas haviam mandado altas felicitações.

Saga estava extremamente nervoso. Não era a primeira vez que se casava, mas agora era diferente. Amara Penélope. Ah sim. Muito. Mas ela fazia parte de um passado doloroso. Ainda que ela fosse a única coisa que ele guardava com carinho daquele tempo. O amor que sentia por Charlie era completamente diferente, talvez até mais intenso. E agora ela seria sua pra sempre. Literalmente.

Quando Charlie chegou ao "altar", Saga tinha um largo sorriso nos lábios.

\- Você está maravilhosa. – ele lhe disse ao pé do ouvido e lhe beijou calidamente a testa.

A cerimônia correu tranquila. Eles fizeram seus votos, assinaram os papéis junto aos seus "padrinhos" e o juiz de paz os declarou casados.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Budapeste, Mansão Draculz, 7 meses antes._

A festa de Natal com todos reunidos novamente havia sido maravilhosa! Às vezes até sentia falta daqueles tempos em que todos moraram juntos na antiga fortaleza dos Senhores. A bagunça na sala, na cozinha, nos corredores... Tantos momentos bons, apesar dos pesares. Com toda certeza aquela reunião na casa de Ella havia matado as saudades.

Podiam até ter voltado pra casa aquela noite, mas já que todos estavam ali, resolveram ficar.

Já não era mais tão cedo quando todos resolveram se recolher, mas era algo bem diferente da rotina que tinham antes, quando moravam na antiga fortaleza dos Senhores, onde nada tinha hora certa para acontecer.

Era por volta das 2 da manhã quando Saga e Charlie se recolheram ao quarto.

\- É um tanto estranho ver todos indo se recolher tão cedo.

\- Já não é mais tão cedo assim.

\- É, mas de qualquer forma é estranho.

\- O bracelete ficou muito bem em você.

\- Você acha?

\- Tenho certeza.

\- Meus pés estão me matando.

\- Tire as sandálias, eu faço uma massagem nos seus pés.

\- Você me deixa muito mal acostumada desse jeito, sabia? – disse ela puxando a saia de musseline do vestido vermelho com o corpo todo em renda da mesma cor, sentando na cama e desafivelando as sandálias.

\- Que bom.

Antes de iniciar a massagem Saga havia retirado o terno, a gravata jogando ambos na chaise long e desabotoado alguns botões da camisa preta. Puxou uma cadeira, sentou e tomou o pé da esposa nas mãos.

\- Você não costuma sentir tantas dores assim no dia a dia quando usa suas botas. E olha que os saltos são tão altos e finos quanto esses.

\- Levando em conta a semana de cão que tivemos no Pandora's e o quanto as tiras dessas sandálias machucam... Ainda bem que tenho você.

\- Então agora sirvo só pra aliviar suas dores nos pés?

\- Não querido, você serve pra outras coisas também.

\- Tipo o que?

\- Não sei... Talvez possa me fazer uma massagem em outros lugares... – disse desvencilhando o pé das mãos de Saga e percorrendo com ele uma parte do tórax à mostra pela camisa desabotoada. A expressão em seus olhos era de pura luxúria.

\- Acho que gosto disso.

\- E por que não gostaria?

\- Acho que não tenho motivos para não gostar. – disse levantando-se da cadeira e avançando sobre ela.

Percorreu a mão ao longo de sua perna, descendo pela coxa e afastando mais ainda a saia do vestido, enquanto seu corpo começava a cobrir o dela. Desvencilhou-se daqueles lábios vermelhos que ele tanto amava beijar e foi direto para o pescoço macio da ruiva, aspirando seu perfume, mordiscando-lhe a pele. Então ele a puxou para si, colocando-a de pé e virando-a de costas, apertando-a contra seu corpo para que começasse a sentir a ereção dentro de suas calças.

\- Já falei o quanto estava linda hoje?

\- Sim. Muitas vezes.

\- Mas tem um jeito de ficar ainda mais linda, só pra mim. – a mão livre subia pelo corpo dela. Coxa, bunda, cintura e parou nos seios, apertando-os e massageando-os por cima da renda vermelha do vestido.

\- E qual é?

\- Não sabe?

\- Hum... Não.

\- Quer que eu mostre?

\- Hmmm... Quero.

Rapidamente ele a soltou, somente pra descer o zíper do vestido. Quando já estava completamente aberto, Charlie livrou-se da peça, ficando só com a minúscula calcinha da mesma cor.

\- Está quase. – lhe disse ao pé do ouvido outra vez e lhe segurou pelo queixo, virando o rosto dela para si e a beijou.

A outra mão voltou para o trabalho nos seios perfeitos de Charlie, mas não se demorou muito ali, indo buscar outro lugar, deslizando por dentro da calcinha para massageá-la naquele ponto entre as pernas.

Charlie começava a gemer e se contorcer com o prazer que aquela massagem lhe proporcionava.

\- Hmmm... Saga...

\- Deite na cama.

Enquanto ela obedecia, Saga tirava a camisa, sem pressa, desabotoando a peça.

\- Não tire a calcinha ainda.

Charlie obedeceu outra vez, colocando ela mesma a mão dentro da peça e iniciando uma massagem em si própria, percebendo o quanto já estava molhada para ele.

Saga desafivelou o cinto, retirou os sapatos, as meias, desabotoou a calça e desceu o zíper da mesma, sentindo-a descer pelas pernas, ficando só com a boxer preta, o tempo todo olhando o que Charlie fazia em cima da cama. Observou-a arquear o corpo e gemer de leve, curtindo o prazer que ela mesma se proporcionava. Adorava vê-la daquele jeito. Prova disso era a ereção que começava a latejar ainda dentro da boxer.

\- Continue. Você fica maravilhosa assim. – disse massageando a si próprio, por cima da única peça que ainda vestia.

\- Não quero fazer isso sozinha, querido.

\- Não vai fazer. Mas continue. Adoro você assim.

\- Achei que gostasse de mim por cima de você.

\- Também. Amo você de todas as formas.

\- Hmmm... Saga...

\- Não pare.

Saga percebeu que ela já não estava mais aguentando fazer aquilo sozinha. E pra falar a verdade, ele também não aguentava mais ficar só olhando. Tinha que sentir seu gosto. Aproximou-se dela, puxou a mão que estava dentro da calcinha e lhe sugou os dedos. Maravilhosa. Cobriu o corpo dela com o seu e lhe tomou os lábios. Ao sentir o peso de Saga sobre si, Charlie suspirou aliviada. Precisava dele. Para ela era muito difícil atingir o prazer que queria sem a companhia de Saga. Havia se tornado totalmente dependente dele.

O alvo dos beijos do guerreiro mudou dos lábios para o pescoço dela. Lambidas, beijos, mordidas. E os leves gemidos de Charlie. Como ele amava aquilo. Então ele foi descendo mais, até encontrar os seios de sua ruiva.

\- Você gosta quando eu trabalho aqui, não é?

\- Você sabe que sim.

\- Quer que eu continue?

\- Não me faça implorar por isso.

\- Você não é mulher pra implorar nada, Charlie.

Saga se concentrou então nos seios da ruiva, apertando-os, sugando-os, alternando leves mordidas e lambidas. Charlie começava a se contorcer de forma que forçava Saga a aumentar o contato com seus mamilos. E ela podia sentir como ele estava adorando aquilo também. O volume grande e firme roçando em suas coxas. E Charlie fazia questão de provocá-lo com aquele toque também. Isso fazia com que Saga soltasse leves gemidos enquanto tinha os seios de Charlie na boca. No entanto, ambos queriam mais. Como sempre.

Sem aviso prévio o guerreiro abandonou os mamilos rosados da esposa e foi direto ao ponto onde ele sabia que ela iria a loucura. A fonte do gosto que ele tanto amava sentir. Bruscamente Saga lhe abriu as pernas e começou a lambê-la e chupá-la naquele ponto sensível e úmido.

Ao sentir o toque quente da língua do guerreiro, Charlie gemeu alto e abriu mais as pernas, como se aquilo pudesse aumentar mais ainda o contato dele. Céus, só de sentir a língua dele encostar ali, ela poderia gozar muitas vezes. E ele sabia disso, tanto que a torturava afastando-se vez ou outra.

\- Se você não parar com isso, vou te dar uma chave de perna e a sua boca não sai daí tão cedo!

\- Você sabe que isso não dá certo, Ruiva. Já tentou muitas vezes.

\- Ao menos use os dedos... – ela estava praticamente implorando.

\- Não.

\- Saga...

\- Quer que eu use os dedos ou coisa melhor?

\- Quero me faça dar a primeira gozada da noite. Se vai usar a língua ou o seu pau, é problema seu. Só não me faça esperar mais.

\- Tanta pressa... – ele voltou a chupá-la, mas dessa vez de forma mais lenta, alternando com lambidas demoradas – Achei que você gostasse mais quando gozamos juntos.

\- Hummm querido... Pare de me torturar desse jeito.

\- Ou o que? Vai descontar em mim?

\- Pode apostar que vou.

\- Então acho que vou brincar com você um pouco mais.

\- Não ouse fazer isso.

\- A sua sorte é que eu já não aguento mais e preciso estar dentro de você.

Ele se afastou apenas por um momento para retirar a boxer de uma só vez e da mesma maneira arremeteu pra dentro dela. Os dois gemeram alto com aquele contato

Saga começou a movimentar-se dentro dela, lentamente, mas sempre indo até o fundo, como se quisesse senti-la por completo muitas e muitas vezes. Sabia o quanto Charlie adorava aquilo pela maneira como ela gemia e se agarrava a ele, arranhando suas costas. Ele adorava quando ela o arranhava, mesmo que tirasse sangue dele algumas vezes. Ela era totalmente intensa ele ficava louco com isso.

\- Huummmm Saga. Assim.

\- Eu te amo Ruiva.

\- Eu também querido.

\- Estava louco pra ter você aqui.

Então ele começou a aumentar a velocidade, estocando-a com vontade, fazendo com que ela gemesse mais alto ainda. E ele volta e meia tentava silenciar aqueles gemidos extremamente altos entre seus lábios. Rapidamente ele saiu de dentro dela, a virou de lado e se posicionou atrás dela, envolvendo-a com seus braços. Ele a penetrou outra vez e voltou a movimentar-se outra vez, num ritmo um pouco mais lento do que antes, mas apenas porque suas mãos estavam ocupadas – uma apertando com vontade um dos seios perfeitos e a outra massageando-lhe entre as pernas enquanto ele ia e vinha dentro dela, e seus lábios estavam prensados nos dela.

Adorava transar com ela daquele jeito. Ela ficava estupidamente molhada naquela posição, o que tornava a entrada e saída do seu pau tão prazerosa que ele não conseguia parar. Principalmente quando ela começava a enlouquecer também e esfregar o quadril nele.

\- Saga... Isso... Mais rápido. Mais rápido.

\- Vai gozar pra mim?

\- Humm... Vou. Mais rápido amor. Eu estou quase...

\- Ainda não. Vem cá.

Mais uma vez ele saiu de dentro dela, mas apenas para puxá-la pra cima e fazê-la montar em seu pau.

\- Hora de bancar a amazona selvagem.

Ótimo. Ela amava aquilo! E ele mais ainda. Ela ficava tão linda daquela maneira. As pernas em volta dele, os seios empinados enquanto ela subia e descia nele, as costas arqueadas, os cabelos soltos, os lábios semiabertos enquanto ela gemia pra valer. Ela tinha todo o controle. Céus! Ele era doido por ela!

\- Assim Charlie! Isso! Isso ruiva! Assim! Aaahhh! Estou quase...

Ela gozou primeiro que ele e caiu em seus braços, mas Saga continuou arremetendo pra dentro dela, deixando-a louca, gemendo em seu ouvido, agarrando-se mais a ela até que ele também chegou ao clímax, derramando-se dentro dela.

Charlie deitou-se lânguida ao seu lado e logo aninhou-se a ele.

\- Assim você fica ainda mais linda.

\- Suada e descabelada?

\- Não. Saciada. E minha. Só minha. – respondeu, colocando-lhe uma mecha de cabelos atrás da orelha e lhe beijando os lábios. – Amo você, Charlie. Amo muito.

\- Eu também.

\- Está cansada.

\- Um pouco.

\- Então durma. Eu cuido de você.

Ele lhe acariciou os cabelos, observando-a aos poucos fechar os olhos e mesmo quando ela entrou em sono profundo, ele continuou. Demorou um pouco a pegar no sono também, pensando em como teve tanta sorte em encontrar aquela mulher e fazer dela sua vida.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Charlie usava um vestido branco e os cabelos estavam presos e adornados com flores. Caminhava por uma superfície branca e macia, onde sentia seus pés afundarem. O som das ondas e da brisa marítima também podia ser ouvido. Sentia-se feliz. Caminhava em direção ao homem que mais amara na vida inteira para unir-se a ele no matrimônio.

Mas sentiu que havia algo errado. Parecia que quanto mais caminhava, mais se afastava de onde deveria ir. E já não sentia mais a areia fofa aos seus pés e tampouco ouvia a brisa marítima. O ambiente ao seu redor começou a escurecer e ficar frio.

\- Saga!

_"Então finalmente achei você"_ – disse uma voz grave, porém feminina.

\- Achou quem? Quem é você?

_"Cale-se sua insignificante!"_

\- Quem é você?

_"Finalmente o achei"_

\- Saga!

_"Já mandei que se calasse!"_

\- Não!

_"Então continue gritando. Vai morrer de qualquer jeito. Ele é meu"._

\- Saga!

_"Charlie!"_ – a voz de Saga se fez ouvir. Um pouco longe.

_"Vou fazê-la sangrar até a sua morte"._

De repente sentiu-se sufocar, como se algo apertasse seu pescoço.

\- Saga! – chamou sem muita força.

_"Charlie, por favor!"_

_"Lembra-se dessa ferida, mulher?"_

A voz perguntou e logo Charlie sentiu uma dor aguda no abdômen e ao olhar para baixo, seu vestido branco começava a manchar-se de sangue. Seu sangue. Ali, onde Insanidade havia lhe cravado uma faca alguns anos antes.

\- Não! Saga!

_"Charlie! Charlie, por favor!"_

_"Morra."_

\- CHARLIE, ACORDA!

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Havia finalmente pegado no sono. O perfume de Charlie o deixava inebriado quando ela aconchegava-se nele daquela forma. Era bom demais senti-la ao seu lado. Abraçar-se a ela, sentir que a protegia. No entanto, tinha algo estranho. Sentiu o corpo dela ficar tenso de repente. Acordou.

A expressão no rosto dela era de medo e de repente ela começou a se remexer em seus braços.

\- Charlie? Ei Ruiva, o que foi?

Ela não acordou e continuava tensa e expressão em seu rosto só piorava. Começou a chamar por ele.

\- Estou aqui, Charlie. Estou aqui querida. Acorde. O que foi?

Nada dela acordar. Ele começou a se preocupar, pois ela parecia estar em agonia.

\- Charlie!

Sacudiu seu corpo de leve, sem resposta.

\- Charlie, por favor!

Sacudiu com mais força.

\- Charlie! Charlie, por favor!

Desesperou-se, pois a agonia em seu rosto aumentara, como se ela estivesse sufocando.

\- CHARLIE, ACORDA!

Ela acordou sobressaltada, com falta de ar e uma ligeira dor onde hoje havia uma cicatriz pelo golpe de Insanidade.

\- Ei, tá tudo bem. Foi só um pesadelo. – disse ele para acalmá-la.

\- Não! – ela ofegou, levando a mão ao pescoço e olhando em desespero para o abdômen.

\- Calma. Eu to aqui. Foi um pesadelo. Só isso.

\- Não... Foi... Foi tão real... – estava trêmula.

\- Estou aqui com você. Vem. – estendeu os braços para ela, mas Charlie não correspondeu.

\- Céus, Saga! Achei que fosse morrer.

\- Tá tudo bem. Deita aqui de novo.

\- Não. Desculpe querido, mas não. Eu... Eu não quero... – disse levantando-se da cama e andando na direção da porta.

\- Aonde vai?

\- Preciso de ar.

\- Charlie...

\- Vou dar uma voltar lá fora...

\- Charlie...

\- Talvez sentar na beira da piscina. Eu realmente preciso de ar. – disse quase abrindo a porta.

\- Charlie, você está nua.

\- Ah merda!

Foi até o banheiro e vestiu o roupão felpudo que estava pendurado, saindo do quarto logo em seguida.

Saga preocupou-se porque ela parecia realmente transtornada. O que quer que tivesse acontecido naquele pesadelo havia mexido demais com ela.

Ficou dividido entre lhe dar o tempo que ela precisava para respirar e ir procurá-la. Levantou-se, vestiu a boxer, foi até o banheiro e vestiu o outro roupão que havia lá. Antes de sair do quarto, pegou algo dentro da bolsa dela e colocou dentro do bolso do roupão.

Desceu as escadas, foi até a cozinha, serviu-se de um copo com água e quando virou-se, encontrou com Milo.

\- Sem sono? – perguntou o loiro.

\- Mais ou menos. Viu a Charlie quando desceu?

\- Não. O que foi? Brigaram?

\- Não. Ela teve um pesadelo e saiu do quarto meio transtornada.

\- Não está lá fora?

\- Provavelmente. Ela disse que precisava de ar, mas achei ainda estivesse por aqui.

\- E como anda a vida de casado?

\- Melhor impossível. Nunca pensei que fosse dizer isso, mas é realmente bom ter uma rotina "saudável" com a Charlie. Mesmo com as brigas bobas e tudo mais. Acordar ao lado dela e saber que vai ser assim pra sempre me deixa mais do que feliz. Bom, vou procurar minha mulher.

Foi até a varanda e nada dela. Talvez tivesse realmente ido até a piscina. Caminhou um pouco mais e lá estava ela, sentada em uma das espreguiçadeiras, sem se importar com o frio que fazia lá fora.

\- Hey.

\- Hey.

\- Está melhor?

\- Um pouco.

\- Trouxe pra você. Achei que a faria melhorar. – disse lhe passando o maço de cigarros e o isqueiro.

\- Obrigada. – ela disse acendendo um cigarro.

Saga sentou-se na espreguiçadeira, atrás dela, fazendo-a acomodar-se entre suas pernas e recostar-se em seu peito.

\- Quer conversar sobre o sonho?

\- Foi horrível.

\- O que aconteceu?

\- Eu caminhava em direção ao altar pra me casar com você, mas de repente, quanto mais eu andava, menos eu me aproximava. E tudo foi ficando escuro e frio demais.

\- Você parecia estar sufocando.

\- E estava. Uma voz estranha me dizia coisas sem sentido. E de repente algo se apertou em meu pescoço. Fiquei sem ar. E chamava por você, mas você não vinha, mesmo ouvindo sua voz. Então eu comecei a sangrar.

\- Sangrar?

\- Aqui – ela levou a mão ao lugar onde realmente havia sangrado anos antes – Onde Insanidade...

\- Foi só um sonho, Ruiva. – ele a interrompeu.

Mesmo depois de anos era difícil falar daquilo. Aquela maldita cicatriz feita pelo demônio da Insanidade. Feita por ele. Um peso que carregava e que odiava mais que tudo.

\- Viu como a filha do Debas é linda? – perguntou mudando de assunto. Talvez ela pudesse se sentir melhor daquela forma.

\- Sim. Ta aí algo que eu nunca poderia imaginar. Ele como pai.

\- Ele está completamente babão por ela.

\- E não é por menos. Ela é linda.

\- Você também ficou encantada com ela, não foi?

\- Fiquei.

\- Pude perceber quando a carregou. Você leva jeito.

Charlie nada disse.

\- Talvez devêssemos começar a pensar nos nossos filhos, o que acha?

\- Ahn... Não sei.

\- Já estamos juntos há um bom tempo, Charlie. Talvez pudéssemos pensar em formar nossa família. Não temos mais nada que nos impeça. Insanidade está literalmente no quinto dos infernos. Era ele que nos preocupava.

\- Eu... Vou ser sincera com você Saga. Não me sinto a vontade com a ideia.

\- Por que?

\- Acho que eu não seria uma boa mãe.

\- Bobagem. Eu vi como você foi cuidadosa com ela.

\- Eu não sei se quero ter filhos. Além do mais, o trabalho no Pandora's é gigante. Você sabe que administrar tudo aquilo não é fácil.

\- Temos funcionários muitos bons pra isso.

\- Não vou deixar minha boate nas mãos de funcionários, Saga.

\- Eu ajudo você. Sabe disso.

\- Será que podemos conversar sobre isso outra hora? Eu ainda estou assustada com o sonho e sinceramente não tenho cabeça pra esse tipo de assunto agora.

\- Claro.

\- Obrigada.

\- Quer voltar pra casa?

\- Não. Vamos ficar mais um pouco. Não é o tempo todo que podemos nos encontrar com os outros. Quero aproveitar um pouco mais.

\- Eu tenho outro presente pra você.

\- Outro presente? E por que ainda não me deu?

\- Porque ele não está aqui e porque é outra surpresa.

\- Vai me matar de curiosidade de novo? Não estou tão bem a ponto de negociar com você usando sexo. Ainda que me recusar a transar com você seja uma loucura.

\- Eu adoraria a parte do sexo. Uma transa matinal é uma ótima forma de começar o dia. – disse apertando o corpo dela contra o seu, passeando pela pele de seu pescoço com a ponta do nariz.

\- Não vai rolar querido.

\- Temos o dia todo pra isso.

Ainda ficaram ali por mais um tempo e depois entraram para tomar café com os amigos. Ao menos com os que haviam conseguido acordar.

Quantas saudades sentiam daquela bagunça, mesmo que não estivesse completa. Por um instante Charlie havia esquecido o sonho estranho e daquele pedido de Saga.

Sim. Aquele pedido havia mexido consigo. Mais do que deixara transparecer. Não podia negar que havia ficado encantada com a pequena Isabela, mas, daí a imaginar-se carregando uma criança gerada por si, era demais.

Céus...

Tudo bem que havia sonhado anos a fio em ter sua própria família, mas, quando a realidade de ter filhos lhe tocou, sentiu tanto medo que havia decidido que não queria tê-los. Passara anos ouvindo que mesmo que sejamos contrários a forma como fomos criados, com frequência assumimos alguns comportamentos de nossos pais. Aquilo a fez desistir de forma hercúlea daquela ideia.

Após a bagunça do café, todos se dirigiram para o salão de jogos. A mesa de bilhar estava lá, pronta para ser usada e assim foi feito. Saga fez dupla com Kanon e Milo fez dupla com Shura enquanto os outros Senhores aguardavam sua vez. As mulheres se reuniram em outro canto para conversar sobre variados assuntos.

Mas Charlie parecia alheia a tudo. O apertão em seu pescoço ainda lhe incomodava e o sonho voltava a lhe assombrar. Levantou-se e foi até a janela. Tirou o maço de cigarros do bolso do roupão que ainda usava e acendeu mais um. O olhar estava perdido nos jardins imensos da mansão Draculz.

\- Você está bem? – perguntou Saga, que havia percebido a quietude da esposa e viu quando ela se afastou das demais.

\- Estou.

\- O sonho ainda está incomodando não é?

\- Um pouco.

\- Vou entregar o taco a alguém e podemos voltar pra casa.

\- Não. Não se incomode com isso. Vai passar.

\- Charlie...

\- Sério. Não se incomode. Não quero perder isso aqui. – olhou ao redor.

\- Mas você não está bem. Está estampado na sua cara, Ruiva.

\- Já disse que adoro quando você me chama assim?

\- Não mude de assunto.

\- Vai perder sua jogada.

\- Kanon pode bater por mim.

\- Querido, é sério. Vai passar.

\- Está sozinha aqui e pensando nisso. Pode me dizer como espera que isso passe?

\- Vim pra cá pra fumar. Vê? – respondeu mostrando o cigarro aceso. – Além do mais, acho que vou subir para tomar um banho.

\- Quer que eu vá com você?

\- Apesar da proposta ser tentadora, não. Não quero atrapalhar seu jogo.

\- Já disse que não vai atrapalhar. Kanon pode bater por mim ou eu posso passar o taco para alguém. Aiolia talvez.

\- Não precisa, querido. Eu não demoro.

Deu-lhe um beijo antes de sair.

Subiu as escadas sem pressa alguma. Sentia-se lenta. Dormira pouco mais de duas horas e agora o sono começava a reclamar por sua vez. Mas não queria dormir. Além do medo de ter outro pesadelo, não conseguiria pregar os olhos depois da conversa com Saga. Era só o que faltava.

Adentrou o aposento, fechou a porta, soltou os cabelos e ia se dirigindo para o banheiro, soltando o cordão do roupão quando ouviu a porta fechar-se outra vez atrás de si.

\- Saga, eu falei que não precisava...

\- Sou eu.

\- Ella?

\- Por que a surpresa?

\- Não é surpresa. É só que... sei lá, não esperava.

\- O que está acontecendo com você?

\- Por que?

\- Ah Charlie! Qual é? Podemos ter nos distanciado depois do fim da guerra contra os caçadores, mas isso não significa que eu não conheça mais você. Passamos por muitas coisas juntas. Eu sei que tem algo errado com você.

\- Foi só uma noite mal dormida.

\- Não foi não. Tem mais coisa.

\- Ella...

\- Brigou com o Saga de novo? Por que eu vi vocês dois falando baixinho lá no salão de jogos e aquele beijo não me convenceu.

\- Deus! Não! Tem tempos que não brigamos.

\- Então o que foi?

Charlie amarrou novamente o roupão e sentou na cama. Passou a mão pelo rosto e respirou fundo.

\- Saga quer ter filhos.

\- Estão juntos há muitos anos e agora são casados. É natural que ele queira isso, já que o demônio não faz mais parte dele.

\- Mas eu... Ella você conhece minha história. Já contei pra você muitas vezes.

\- Você sempre quis ter uma família. Está ai a chance.

\- Eu sei, mas você também sabe o que eu passei com a _minha_ família.

\- Sei. E acho que esse é um medo bobo.

\- Bobo? Ella, você não passou pelo que eu passei.

\- Realmente. Mas acho que não deveria se esconder atrás disso. Ao menos já conversou ele sobre o assunto?

\- Não. Mas eu sei que ele vai me procurar outra vez com isso e eu não faço a menor ideia do que dizer.

\- Diga a verdade.

\- Vou machucá-lo com a verdade.

\- Não sabe disso.

\- Mas posso imaginar. Ele estava empolgado com a ideia essa manhã.

\- Diga a verdade.

\- Ella...

\- Vocês começaram essa história toda com uma mentira! Você viu no que deu. E eu sei que estão juntos tempo suficiente para não haver mais esse tipo de coisa entre vocês. Sei que não gosta de mentir pra ele.

\- Não mesmo.

\- Então vai mentir agora? Não posso acreditar que ainda tenha coisas que esconde dele.

\- Eu não escondo. Só evito falar. Mas faço isso porque...

\- Por que?

\- Dói.

\- O que dói? – perguntou Saga entrando no quarto – Ella, não sabia que estava aqui.

\- Não acredito que largou o jogo para vir pra cá. Falei que não precisava! – disse a ruiva aborrecida.

\- Não larguei. Milo começou a fazer jogadas impossíveis. Encaçapou uma atrás da outra. Mas então, o que é que dói?

\- Nada demais. Estávamos apenas conversando coisas de mulher. Não é Charlie?

\- É.

\- Bom, vou deixar vocês. Até a hora do almoço.

Assim que Ella saiu, Charlie voltou seu olhar para Saga novamente.

\- Perdeu de propósito não foi?

\- Bom, Milo realmente jogou pesado, mas não fui eu que perdi. Kanon fez uma jogada errada.

\- Saga.

\- Perdi. Fiquei preocupado com você.

\- Querido, eu falei que não precisava.

\- Não pode me impedir de ficar preocupado com você depois do que passou.

\- Tudo bem. – levantou-se e desamarrou o roupão, indo até o banheiro. – Vou tomar banho. E quando sair, não quero vê-lo aqui. Quero que volte lá para baixo e continue jogando. Quando eu sair, volto para lá.

\- Sim senhora.

Charlie ligou o registro e logo sentiu a água quente correr pelo seu corpo. Não queria pensar em nada de forma que logo começou a lavar os cabelos e passar a esponja com o sabonete liquido pelo corpo. Olhou as tatuagens que tinha. Pensou que já estava na hora de fazer mais algumas. É. Essa era uma boa ideia. Talvez devesse fazer a manga do outro braço. Uma manga completa dessa vez. E talvez devesse fazer algumas outras. Trataria de resolver isso.

Quando terminou o banho, vestiu o jeans, o pulôver de lã com gola alta preto, calçou suas botas e desceu.

Os Senhores continuavam a jogar e Saga estava sentado no sofá conversando com Aldebaran. Um leve frio pela espinha lhe percorreu. Com certeza conversavam sobre filhos e sobre a pequena Isabela. Droga. Isso não seria bom.

Mas logo o almoço foi servido e o assunto ficou de lado por um tempo, fazendo-a agradecer mentalmente. Ao fim da tarde, todos começavam a se despedir.

Saga e Charlie uma hora depois estavam em casa.

\- Chegamos.

\- Por que não deixou logo o carro na garagem, Saga? E por que parou do outro lado da rua?

\- Porque chegamos em casa. – respondeu ele descendo do Range Rover vermelho e dando a volta pela frente para abrir a porta para ela. Seu Mustang V6 havia ficado na garagem e o carro de Charlie tinha sido escolhido naquela noite.

Mas ela havia sido mais rápida e quando ele chegou do outro lado, ela já estava descendo do carro.

\- Claro que chegamos em casa, mas temos uma garagem, lembra?

\- Lembra que eu disse pra você que eu tinha outro presente pra lhe dar?

\- Claro que lembro. Ainda estou me roendo de curiosidade pra saber.

\- Por que não vira para trás?

Quando a ruiva virou, viu somente a luxuosa e incomum construção em frente ao complexo do Pandora's. A área era grande. Devia ter pelo menos 150 metros só de frente. Havia um pequeno jardim, entrada para carros que dava a volta pela casa, indicando que a garagem devia ficar atrás. A casa era de dois pavimentos, com um lindo vestíbulo com cinco a seis degraus. Deveria ser enorme por dentro também.

\- Bem vinda a nossa nova casa. – disse-lhe ao pé do ouvido.

\- Puta que pariu! Você tá de sacanagem comigo!

\- Não. Não estou. Eu sei o quanto você sonhava com essa casa. Sei quantas vezes tentou comprá-la.

\- Mas... Como você...

\- Falei com Dite. Pedi que ele fizesse alguns investimentos. O antigo dono não pode resistir a oferta. Ontem ele me disse que era nossa.

\- Mas...

\- Somos oficialmente casados agora. Precisamos de um lar mais adequado do que seu escritório no Pandora's. Não que eu não goste de lá. Pelo contrário.

\- Amo você.

\- Amanhã mesmo pode procurar um decorador.

\- Vou ter de reorganizar o escritório também. Tirar a cama, o closet, e...

\- Eu acho que deveria deixar a cama lá. Gosto da ideia. E sempre podemos aproveitá-la. – disse abraçando-a e descendo as mãos pelas suas costas até suas nádegas, carregando-a para si.

\- Talvez devêssemos aproveitá-la agora, o que acha?

\- Acho que essa é a melhor ideia que você teve essa noite.

\- Mas depois que puser a Range na garagem. Essa belezinha custou muito caro para ficar aqui fora.

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2:

Na manhã seguinte Saga havia acordado quase na hora do almoço. Foi até a cozinha do complexo para comer alguma coisa e pediu que os funcionários que ali estavam, preparassem algo para quando Charlie acordasse.

Seguiu rumo a garagem onde estavam estacionados o Range Rover de Charlie, seu Mustang V6, um GTO 67 azul e uma Harley Davidson Heritage.

Abriu o capô do GTO e deu início ao seu trabalho.

Estava reformando aquele carro havia alguns meses. Havia se tornado seu xodó. O interior e a lataria já estavam prontos, agora faltava só o sistema elétrico e o motor. Estava praticamente mergulhado no motor quando sua ruiva apareceu com uma caneca fumegante de café.

\- Sabia que ia encontrar você aqui.

\- Você estava dormindo tão bem que eu não quis te acordar.

\- Fez bem. Consegui ter uma boa noite de sono.

\- Que bom.

\- E quando essa belezinha vai ficar pronta?

\- Talvez demore um pouco mais. As peças que eu pedi para arrumar o sistema elétrico ainda vão demorar pra chegar. – disse limpando a graxa das mãos com uma flanela. – Você está melhor?

\- Sim.

\- Mas ainda tem algo incomodando você.

\- É, tem.

\- E o que é?

\- Estou escolhendo as palavras.

\- Sem rodeios, Ruiva.

\- É sobre o que conversamos ontem.

\- Estou ouvindo.

\- Saga, eu não quero ter filhos.

Tudo bem. Direta. Realmente sem rodeios. Aquela declaração havia lhe acertado em cheio. Tudo o que queria era sentir de novo aquela ânsia da espera, aquela sensação boa dentro do peito. Havia ficado encantado com a pequena Isabela e não parava de pensar em como seria carregar seu próprio bebê nos braços. Principalmente quando a viu carregar a pequena. E achava que Charlie ficaria ainda mais perfeita daquele jeito.

\- Por que?

\- Eu lhe disse ontem. Não daria uma boa mãe.

\- Bobagem.

\- Não pode dizer que isso é bobagem baseado num único momento em que me viu carregando uma criança.

\- Então por que diz que não seria boa?

\- Por que eu sei que não seria.

\- Claro. Boa justificativa. Se está com medo, pode dizer. Acha que eu também não me senti assim quando soube que Penélope estava grávida? Não só por Insanidade, mas por todo o resto.

\- Não é medo. Eu apenas não quero. Não me sinto a vontade com isso.

\- Se sente mais a vontade carregando o filho de outra pessoa do que o seu próprio?

\- Sim. Me sinto.

\- Charlie...

\- Não. Não tente me convencer.

\- Então me faça entender porque não se sente a vontade.

\- Olha, a minha vida antes de você não foi fácil tá legal? Eu não quero nem imaginar uma criança tendo que fazer a mesma coisa que eu fazia.

\- Nenhuma criança vai fazer o que você fazia! Os caçadores acabaram!

\- Eu não tava falando da porra dos caçadores! – esbravejou batendo com a caneca de café na bancada de ferramentas – Quer saber, deixa pra lá. Você não entende mesmo. – disse saindo da garagem.

\- Eu não entendo se você não me explicar! Charlie!

A passos largos ela se dirigiu ao escritório. Encostou-se na enorme mesa que usava para trabalhar e cobriu o rosto com as mãos, como se aquele ato pudesse afastá-la daquela situação. Céus! Tudo o que não queria era brigar com Saga, mas sabia que a divergência de opiniões resultaria naquilo. E pra piorar, a sombra de seu passado pré-caçadora ainda mexia demais consigo. Devia ouvir Ella e contar toda a verdade que lhe incomodava. Por mais difícil que fosse. Ainda que Saga soubesse uma parte, era só um panorama superficial do que realmente havia passado. Estendeu a mão para a prateleira que tinha atrás de sua mesa e logo a garrafa de Lagavulin estava sendo aberta. Deu a volta na cama e sentou-se no chão, as pernas encolhidas a frente do corpo, os braços suportados pelos joelhos e as costas escoravam-se na lateral do colchão. Ficou ali, pensando naquilo por um bom tempo. Talvez horas. Não sabia. Não quis olhar para o relógio. Mas ficou lá, na mesma posição até que Saga retornou.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Quando Charlie saiu da garagem Saga tentou voltar ao trabalho para esfriar a cabeça, mas resolveu parar, antes que estragasse algo que já tivesse feito. Apoiou-se no balcão de ferramentas e respirou fundo duas vezes. Pegou a jaqueta de couro que havia deixado ali há alguns dias, montou na moto e deu a partida. Mas logo desistiu da ideia. Não tinha cabeça nem pra isso.

Mas que porra! Por que era tão difícil assim que Charlotte lhe desse uma explicação? Tudo bem que não quisesse ter filhos. Ele podia conviver com isso. Mas, puta que pariu! Odiava quando Charlie lhe dava respostas vagas. Custava falar de uma vez por todas o que tava acontecendo?

Foi até o bar do complexo e pediu algumas cervejas. Não conseguia pensar em nada. Apenas na sensação de que detestava ficar naquele clima com ela. Mas não iria pedir desculpas. Não tinha feito nada de errado. Talvez devesse falar com ela depois. Ou talvez devesse esperar passar. Mas dessa vez, esperaria que ela dissesse algo.

A hora de abrir as portas se aproximava e ele estava ainda todo sujo de graxa. Precisava de um banho. Subiu até o quarto/escritório e espantou-se com a penumbra na qual ele se encontrava. Mas achou que Charlie devia estar dormindo e achou melhor deixar tudo do jeito que estava. Apenas iria até o banheiro.

\- Desculpa. – ela disse e ele se surpreendeu que estivesse acordada.

\- Achei que estivesse dormindo. – disse ele ligando o interruptor

\- Não. Fiquei aqui sentada o tempo todo. Enfim. Desculpa.

\- Tudo bem.

\- Não. Não tá tudo bem. Nós dois sabemos disso. E eu não quero ficar assim.

\- Podemos conversar depois se quiser. Eu estava indo tomar um banho. Vamos abrir daqui a duas horas.

\- Não. Não quero ficar prolongando isso.

\- Nem eu. – disse sentando-se na cama, do lado oposto ao dela.

\- Eu tenho medo. Não vou negar a você. Tenho muito medo.

\- Por que?

\- Eu já lhe contei como era minha relação com meu pai.

\- Sim.

\- Mas tem mais coisa por trás disso. Bom, minha mãe era uma dama da sociedade. E por mais antiquado que isso pareça, essa coisa da aristocracia ainda é um pouco ativa na sociedade de Londres. Mas ela sempre tinha um tempo pra mim, por menor que fosse. E eu amava quando ela aparecia pra me ver. Quando fui obrigada a entrar para os caçadores, percebi que ela não gostou daquilo, mas não se opôs. E nem podia. Meu pai sempre mandava em tudo. Como eu já tinha contado pra você, eu a perdi cedo. Talvez não tão cedo quanto algumas pessoas, mas, céus! Foi a coisa mais difícil pra mim. Eu tinha 12 anos na época.

\- E seu pai?

\- Meu pai... Eu o conheci tão pouco. Ele sempre foi distante. Totalmente dedicado ao trabalho. Tinha vezes que eu passava dias sem vê-lo. E quando eu o via, era como se eu fosse uma desconhecida. Eu nunca obtive dele um gesto de carinho ou qualquer coisa do tipo. A única vez que eu lembro dele ter me chamado de filha foi antes de morrer. Eu cresci sozinha Saga. – ela deu um suspiro triste – Eu sempre fui sozinha. Nem mesmo os empregados da mansão Vermont eram tão afetuosos comigo. Eu não tive o melhor exemplo de criação. Aprendi a sobreviver e não a viver de verdade. Eu não podia confiar em ninguém ao meu redor porque eu sabia que tinha gente querendo a minha cabeça. E eu sempre ouvi que quando temos nossos filhos sempre carregamos um pouco da nossa criação. Eu não quero por uma criança no mundo sabendo que ela corre o risco de passar pelo que eu passei.

\- Você acha que seria assim mesmo?

\- Não sei, mas só de pensar na possibilidade de isso acontecer eu fico... Não gosto da ideia.

\- Você não precisa cometer o mesmo erro dos seus pais. Sabe onde eles foram deficientes. Pode fazer algo completamente diferente.

\- Tenho medo de não conseguir. Eu não tive exemplos e a porcaria de vida que eu tinha dentro da organização não passava nem perto disso.

\- Pelo pouco que eu vi, não acho que você seria assim. Pelo contrário. Eu realmente acho que você seria maravilhosa, Charlie. Mas vou respeitar você. Confesso que vou torcer para que mude de ideia, mas vou respeitar você.

\- Eu não queria que se sentisse mal com isso. Não queria esse clima entre nós dois. Mas Ella tinha razão. Eu não podia esconder isso de você por mais tempo.

\- Tudo bem, Ruiva.

\- Eu sei que não tá tudo bem Saga.

\- É claro que tá. Eu queria sim que você pudesse sentir o quanto é bom a expectativa, mas se não se sente bem com a ideia, podemos dar um tempo, ou deixar pra lá. Só não quero que se sinta mal por isso. Então vamos colocar um ponto final nessa história. Por favor. Eu detesto brigar com você. – disse levantando-se da cama e indo até ela.

Não estava surpreso que houvesse lágrimas caindo daqueles olhos azuis que ele tanto gostava e tampouco que houvesse uma garrafa de bebida perto dela. Era sempre assim. Toda vez que se sentia amargurada, Charlie mergulhava no álcool. Ainda que isso tivesse diminuído a frequência. Quando Insanidade dividia o corpo com ele, era quase frequente ver cenas como aquela. Saga não podia estar integralmente com a mulher que tanto amava. Sempre era acometido pelo medo de que o maldito tomasse o controle e lhe machucasse outra vez, de forma que sofria muito e sabia que ela sofria do mesmo jeito. Sonhava com os tempos em que viviam agora, onde poderia amá-la integralmente e não sustentar uma relação baseada somente em sexo.

\- Vem, vamos tomar um banho juntos.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Budapeste, Pandora's Box, um mês depois.

A noite estava realmente movimentada. O bar estava lotado, as suítes todas ocupadas, a banda agitando no palco. Lucro total. Charlie observava tudo da janela panorâmica do seu escritório, enquanto Saga lhe beijava o pescoço e subia as mãos por cima do corset de couro que a ruiva usava.

\- Por que não descemos um pouco para curtir? É cover de Pantera.

\- Eles estão detonando, não é?

\- Sim.

\- Por que não vai na frente? É só o tempo de eu terminar de assinar esses contratos e já, já eu desço. Assim você verifica pra mim o movimento do bar.

\- Devia parar de trabalhar um pouco.

\- Você atrasou meu trabalho quando me jogou três vezes na cama essa tarde e há meia hora.

\- Acho que eu podia te jogar de novo agora.

\- Se fizer isso não vai me deixar curtir a banda lá embaixo.

\- Tudo bem.

\- Não demoro. Eu prometo. São só assinaturas.

\- Vou te esperar. – virou o rosto da ruiva para si e a beijou.

Saga desceu do escritório, verificou o movimento do bar e sentou-se num dos bancos em frente ao balcão, pedindo uma caneca de cerveja. Beberia para esperar sua ruiva. Então foi surpreendido.

\- Eu não posso acreditar! Saga! É você mesmo? – perguntou a mulher de cabelos negros e lisos até pouco abaixo dos ombros, pele clara, olhos de um tom violeta, seios fartos, curvas generosas. Não era tão alta. Com certeza era mais baixa e menos forte que Charlie. Usava uma calça jeans extremamente colada, um cropped preto de mangas compridas e botas.

\- Ahn... Desculpe. Eu... Acho que não conheço você.

\- Como pode dizer isso? Sou eu! Ariadne! Eu era uma das sacerdotisas de Pandora, lembra-se?

\- Ah sim. Claro! – lembrou-se dela. Vagamente.

\- Olha só pra você! Continua bonitão como sempre! E tão forte! – disse ela insinuando-se para ele – Me diga, ainda tem aquele demônio aprisionado em você?

Saga engoliu em seco. Aquele era um assunto totalmente desagradável.

\- Não. Insanidade está no inferno. – respondeu de maneira dura, de forma deixar claro que não tocaria mais naquele assunto.

\- Isso significa então que você está livre finalmente. Isso é maravilhoso! – ela disse aproximando-se mais dele, quase ocupando o espaço entre suas pernas, levemente abertas enquanto estava sentado na banqueta em frente ao balcão.

\- Ahn... Sim.

\- Tudo bem por aqui? – disse outra voz feminina interrompendo os dois.

Ariadne mediu a outra dos pés a cabeça. Era mais alta. Devia ter por volta de 1,70 mais ou menos. O corpo era atlético, como se ela tivesse passado por anos de treinamento físico. Ao menos era o que se podia supor com braços torneados como aqueles. Os olhos eram de um azul bem forte, quase elétrico. E os cabelos eram longos, lisos e vermelhos. A desgraçada era bonita. Usava couro de cima a baixo.

\- Não queridinha. Problema nenhum. Pode ir. Está cheio de pessoas por aqui para você servir.

\- Servir? – perguntou a ruiva já querendo acertar um belo soco na fuça daquela vadia.

\- É. Servir. Você poder ir agora.

\- Ahn... Ariadne, essa é Charlotte Vermont. Ela é a dona do Pandora's. E minha esposa.

\- Esposa?

\- É, esposa. – disse a ruiva tomando a mão esquerda de Saga na sua, de modo deixar ver as duas grossas alianças douradas com um pequeno rubi incrustado.

\- Eu jamais poderia imaginar que um guerreiro como você pudesse enfim se casar.

\- Mas casei. E diga-se de passagem, casei muito bem. – disse ele beijando a mão de Charlie e olhando fundo em seus olhos azuis, puxando-a para o espaço entre suas pernas e abraçando sua cintura com a outra mão.

Não queria parecer arrogante, mas também não queria que aquela mulher que ele vagamente lembrava continuasse com aquelas investidas.

\- Está pronta? – perguntou a Charlie.

\- Sim, querido.

\- Ariadne foi bom reencontrá-la, mas agora vou curtir um pouco o show com a minha esposa.

\- Claro guerreiro. Eu entendo. Sua nova vida exige outras atividades. Ainda que não tão divertidas. Foi um prazer conhecê-la Charlotte. Nos encontramos outro dia, Saga. Gostei muito do ambiente.

Saga notou que Charlie se inflamara diante das palavras de Ariadne e a segurou entre seus braços.

\- Claro. Aproveite.

\- Quem é ela?

\- Ariadne.

\- De onde ela conhece você?

\- Era sacerdotisa de Pandora quando eu ainda fazia parte do Olimpo.

\- Não gostei dela.

\- Eu percebi.

\- Devo me preocupar?

\- De forma alguma. – respondeu e a beijou, mordendo-lhe o lábio inferior de leve.

Os dois então se afastaram para curtir o show.

De longe Ariadne observava Saga.

\- Finalmente nos encontramos guerreiro. Agora você finalmente vai ser meu. E sequer vai se lembrar dessa mulher.

A mulher então se dirigiu para a saída de trás, de modo a ocultar-se na escuridão e desaparecer num piscar de olhos.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Ariadne reapareceu em outro lugar. Uma luxuosa mansão afastada do lugar onde ficava o complexo do Pandora's Box.

Lentamente removeu as roupas, ficando totalmente nua, dirigiu-se a uma sala diferente naquela casa. Havia prateleiras com milhares de frascos de tamanhos, formas e cores diferentes. Em cima da mesa havia um livro antigo, uma adaga e uma túnica branca encardida e antiga.

\- Demorei muito tempo para reencontrar você. Achei que seria fácil, mas foi mais difícil do que eu podia imaginar. A única coisa sua que eu tinha era essa túnica e ela já quase não conserva mais algo seu. Mas agora não importa. Os séculos de procura findaram e agora é só questão de tempo para que você escute o que eu digo. Sua vida vai se transformar Saga. Meu para sempre.

Com a adaga fez um corte na mão e deixou que algumas gotas respingassem na túnica, pronunciando algumas palavras num idioma antigo.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Exausto o casal atravessou a rua para ir pra casa. Abriram a porta da frente, atravessaram o vestíbulo e logo alcançaram a sala.

Saga se jogou no sofá, tirando a camisa e desatando o nó dos coturnos, removendo-os. Charlie passou direto por ele e encostou-se na cristaleira do lado oposto da sala.

\- Muito bem, agora você pode me dizer quem é aquela mulher.

\- Já falei. Ela era uma sacerdotisa de Pandora. – respondeu desafivelando o cinto

\- Uma sacerdotisa...

\- É.

\- Ela parecia conhecer você muito bem.

\- Bom, você conhece a história.

\- É, conheço. Mas ela só faltou se jogar no meio das suas pernas.

\- Hum... Entendi. – disse ele com um sorriso jocoso, levantando-se e indo até ela

\- Entendeu o que?

\- Está com ciúmes.

\- Estou? – tentou fingir indiferença

\- Morrendo.

\- Adoro a forma como me conhece.

\- Conheço muito bem.

\- De qualquer forma, com ciúmes ou não, não gostei dela e nem da forma como ela olhou pra você. – disse cruzando os braços. – Parecia que ia te devorar ali mesmo.

\- É, ela me incomodou.

\- Nunca teve nada com ela?

\- Nunca. Ela bem que tentou. Mas, de verdade, nunca gostei dela.

\- Mesmo? Por que?

\- Ela se oferecia para todos. E eu nunca gostei de mulheres fáceis. Você é prova disso.

\- Mesmo que eu estivesse numa missão pra seduzir e caçar você?

\- Mesmo assim. Você sempre foi durona Charlie. E teimosa. Sabe o quanto é difícil lidar com a sua teimosia? Você nunca foi fácil. Mesmo sabendo o que você era, eu achei que ia te levar pra cama naquela mesma noite. Ai você entrou naquele táxi e fugiu.

\- Ai você veio atrás de mim.

\- Você valia o desafio e o risco.

\- Ainda assim, não me sinto a vontade com aquela situação.

\- Eu acho que alguns dos caras chegaram a transar com ela. Milo com toda certeza. Kanon eu não sei. Mask talvez. Mas eu, nunca.

\- Mas pelo jeito que ela se oferecia pra você, com toda certeza ela tentou muitas vezes.

\- Não vou negar. Às vezes eu achava que ela tinha uma obsessão por mim. – Saga puxou Charlie pelas mãos e sentou-se no sofá, estendeu uma das pernas sobre as almofadas, enquanto a outra permaneceu flexionada e sentou a ruiva entre elas. - Era estranho. Ela sempre chegava para conversar, pedir ajuda, e no fim das contas, sempre tentava algo.

\- Conversar sobre o que?

\- Várias coisas. Fazia perguntas bobas. Nada que ela não pudesse descobrir sozinha.

\- E mesmo percebendo isso, você ainda lhe dava atenção?

\- Não era toda vez que isso acontecia.

\- Nunca sentiu nenhum tipo de atração por ela? Mesmo?

\- Não.

\- E por outras?

\- Charlie, eu sou homem. Antes de você eu tive outras mulheres. Assim como antes de mim, você teve outros homens. Tínhamos nossas necessidades. Mas por Ariadne, em especial, nunca me senti atraído.

\- Acha ela bonita?

\- Sim. Mas não mais que você.

\- Não precisa puxar meu saco.

\- Não estou puxando.

\- Sei.

\- Não preciso disso.

\- Não mesmo.

\- Você virou meu mundo de pernas pro ar. Eu não sou nada sem você, Ruiva. Não quero sequer pensar em te perder um dia.

\- Eu prefiro morrer a saber que eu ficaria sem você. Apesar de conhecer muito bem a solidão, me desacostumei a ela.

\- Você jamais ficaria sozinha. Tem as garotas. E os caras...

\- Mas não teria você. E agora cada um seguiu seu caminho. Eu ia odiar saber que estou atrapalhando alguém.

\- Ainda bem que isso nunca vai acontecer. – puxou o rosto dela para si e a beijou. – O que você acha de subirmos? Eu to moído.

\- Claro, querido. Eu também estou. Só vou acionar o alarme e subimos, ok?

Charlie levantou, foi até um painel na parede, digitou um código e logo o sinal de que o poderoso sistema de segurança que Dite havia mandado instalar na nova mansão de Saga e Charlie estava ativado foi ouvido. Ela deteu-se por um tempo, com o olhar fixo no chão.

\- O que foi?

\- É que... a voz dela. Não me é estranha. Tenho certeza de que já a ouvi antes.

\- Charlie. Você a conheceu hoje.

\- Eu sei mas...

\- Vamos fazer algo por nós dois?

\- O que?

\- Vamos deixá-la de lado e ir pra cama.

\- Ok. Você venceu.

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER**: Este capítulo possui cenas retiradas de "Sacerdotisa Negra" de Metal Ikarus e seu uso foi devidamente autorizado pelo autor.

**Capítulo 3:**

Uma semana depois.

Aquela cena e aquela sensação outra vez. Aquela voz lhe dizendo que iria morrer. O frio percorrendo sua espinha. O ar lhe faltando.

Acordou sobressaltada outra vez e Saga parecia preocupado.

\- Você está bem?

\- Não sei.

\- O que aconteceu?

\- O pesadelo. Aquele mesmo da noite de Natal.

\- Estou ficando preocupado com isso. Você já sonhou com isso por pelo menos sete vezes. Três só nessa semana.

\- Não quero preocupar você.

\- Desista. Eu já estou preocupado. Céus Charlie. Está me assustando. Noite passada você acordou aos gritos. Detesto ver você assim. Principalmente porque...

\- Pode parar. Eu sei o que vai dizer. Isso não tem nada a ver com ele.

\- Sabe como eu ainda me sinto com isso.

\- Meu Deus Saga, já se passaram anos! Insanidade já está no inferno! No entanto você continua fazendo o que ele fazia com você. Mas que porra! Eu to aqui com você, não to? Puta que pariu, eu sobrevivi àquela merda toda! Um caçador filho da puta me matou depois, mas eu voltei e você ainda fica se martirizando com essa merda?

Um silêncio frio e incômodo se instalou entre os dois.

\- Desculpa. – ela disse quebrando aquela quietude – Eu não queria descontar em você. Mas é que... Eu não aguento mais isso. – lágrimas começaram a cair daqueles lindos olhos azuis – Essa porcaria de sonho tá me irritando, porque cada vez que eu o tenho, a sensação de que algo ruim vai acontecer só aumenta.

Saga beijou-a e a abraçou.

\- Por que não me contou que se sentia assim?

\- Porque eu tinha... tenho esperanças de que não seja nada. Só medo.

\- Ei, não vai acontecer nada.

\- Você não sabe disso.

\- E você também não. Mas, se acontecer, eu estou aqui com você. Pra te proteger, pra te ajudar. Pra qualquer coisa. Só por favor, não esconda nada de mim. Me sinto péssimo quando faz isso.

Saga deitou-se novamente e puxou para si, que logo se aninhou ao seu lado. A cabeça repousando em seu peito, a delicada mão envolvendo sua cintura, a coxa perfeita por cima da sua. Mas ela ainda estava trêmula. Saga detestava vê-la daquela forma. E sabia que ela estava odiando aquilo mais do que ele. Mais do que havia dito. Charlie era independente, durona, corajosa, mas também tinha seu lado sensível, como toda mulher. Só que aquele lado sensível era mais voltado pra vida conjugal do que pra outra coisa. Tudo bem, volta e meia era pra "outra coisa", mas aquilo já era demais. Podia imaginar o sentimento de impotência diante de algo contra o qual não poderia lutar. Foi assim que se sentiu quando ela morreu em seus braços durante a guerra contra os caçadores.

Ela estava irritadiça, nervosa, estressada. Ela precisava se afastar daquilo tudo. Pensou em levá-la a Santorini outra vez. Outra semana de puro sexo. Só de pensar nisso, já começava a sentir-se excitado. Mas talvez não fosse justo pensar em sexo naquele momento. Não com ela daquele jeito.

\- No que você está pensando? – perguntou ela arranhando de leve o peito de Saga.

\- Na nossa primeira lua de mel em Santorini. Quando eu tive certeza de que não poderia ficar sem você. Apesar dos pesares. Talvez devêssemos repetir a dose, o que acha? Uma semana de férias só pra gente.

\- Eu ia amar. Mas nós dois sabemos que temos muitas coisas pra fazer aqui em Buda.

\- É, eu sei.

\- Já decidiu a cor que vai pintar o Mustang?

\- Ainda não. Pensei em laranja. O que acha?

\- Eu gosto da ideia.

\- Hoje tenho que ir ver como está o interior. Mas não quero levantar daqui.

\- Podíamos pegar um cinema hoje, o que acha?

\- Ou talvez podíamos fazer algo melhor.

\- Concordo.

Com um só movimento Charlie montou em Saga. Podia sentir sua ereção por baixo dos lençóis.

\- Hmm... Alguém já está preparado pra mim. – disse rebolando de leve sobre ele.

\- Eu sempre estou, Ruiva. – disse subindo as mãos pelas coxas dela.

\- Quero que me faça gozar muitas vezes. Cinco é o mínimo.

\- Seu pedido é uma ordem.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Charlie estava estressada. Não conseguia se concentrar no trabalho, na sua rotina, no seu casamento. Sempre que podia evitava Saga. Aquele maldito pesadelo ainda a atormentava. Estava sem conseguir dormir havia muito tempo, de forma que calmantes agora faziam parte do seu dia a dia. Sentia-se acabada. Aborrecida. Irritada. E o pior de tudo: mantinha aquilo escondido dele. Apesar de detestar fazer isso.

A sensação de que algo ruim se aproximava era tão presente quanto o ar que respirava. Aquilo estava acabando consigo. Já tinha mais de duas horas que olhava a mesma folha de papel em suas mãos, sem conseguir se concentrar.

\- Chefe? – Brooke, uma das secretárias que trabalhavam com Charlie no Complexo a tirou de sua "distração" – Tudo bem?

\- Não muito. Não consigo me concentrar muito bem.

\- Por que não dá um tempo e vai pra casa? Você parece cansada.

\- Aí é que está. Eu não queria fazer isso.

\- Eu não sei do que está fugindo por lá, mas é melhor enfrentar de uma vez.

\- Ah Brooke, se você soubesse da missa a metade.

\- O que eu sei é que é algo com o seu marido e que você deveria resolver logo, porque se não fosse por ele, algumas coisas estariam bem feias por aqui. – disse ela colocando algumas pastas em cima da mesa de Charlie e saindo em seguida.

A ruiva passou a mão pelo rosto, como se aquele ato pudesse afastar toda aquela porcaria que vinha sentindo. Brooke tinha razão. Precisava resolver aquela merda. Mas a maior questão era: como? Se parasse de tomar os calmantes, o sonho voltaria. Se continuasse tomando, continuaria dopada, sem trabalhar direito e distante de Saga. Sua vida estava se tornando um inferno. Melhor seria voltar pra casa naquele momento e tentar descansar, caso contrário, passaria mais duas horas olhando para aquela maldita folha sem entender nada.

Saiu do Complexo, atravessou a rua, entrou em casa, subiu as escadas, entrou no quarto e lá estava Saga, sentado na cama, com uma cara que não lhe animava nenhum pouco. Ao olhar para suas mãos ela entendeu o motivo.

\- Há quanto tempo está escondendo isso de mim?

\- Não tem tanto tempo assim.

\- Não tem tanto tempo? Charlie, o frasco está abaixo da metade! O que diabos está acontecendo com você?

\- Eu não consigo dormir. Só isso.

\- E por que? É por causa daquele maldito sonho, não é? Ainda não esqueceu essa por caria.

\- E como acha que eu vou conseguir fazer isso se quando fecho os olhos tudo acontece outra vez?

\- Talvez se parasse de pensar nele, ele não acontecesse mais! Mas você não tira essa merda da cabeça. Parece obcecada por isso.

\- Diz isso porque não é você que sonha todas as noites que está morrendo e sente cada vez mais que isso é uma maldita verdade que se aproxima!

\- Você nem pode mais morrer!

\- Ah claro. Assim como você também não pode, né?

\- Você me entendeu.

\- O problema é que você não sabe como me sinto.

\- Eu saberia se você me dissesse. Mas você prefere esconder tudo e fazer as coisas pelas minhas costas. Achou mesmo que eu não ia descobrir? Conheço você muito bem pra saber quando tem algo de errado acontecendo.

\- Sabe por que eu não digo nada? Exatamente por isso. Porque sei que você vai agir assim, como se fosse uma coisa idiota, e não é. Não é apenas a droga de um sonho. É o transtorno que isso me causa! Ele não é igual todos os dias. Sempre muda alguma coisa. A pressão no pescoço sempre aumenta. O banho de sangue sempre é maior. Às vezes chamo por você e você sequer aparece, ou se aparece, não faz nada. E no fim das contas, eu termino só e à beira da morte. – não suportando mais aquela angústia ela desabou, literalmente, em lágrimas no meio do quarto.

\- Charlie, por que nunca me contou isso? – Saga agachou-se ao lado dela e a abraçou – Por que prefere guardar tudo pra si? Sei que é forte, durona, mas às vezes pedir ajuda ou conversar sobre o assunto não indica fraqueza. Você sabe que pode fazer isso comigo.

\- Eu não gosto de preocupá-lo com essas coisas.

-Mas preocupa do mesmo jeito, Ruiva. Saber que algo a perturba dessa forma acaba comigo. Me sinto impotente. Você já fez tanto por mim e eu não consigo fazer nada por você.

\- O fato de se preocupar já é algo.

\- Mas pra mim não é o suficiente. – disse levantando-se e puxando-a junto consigo – Agora que eu posso fazer isso sem empecilhos, quero proteger você. Quero cuidar de você como eu não cuidei antes, quando Insanidade fazia parte de mim.

\- Do que está falando? Você sempre me protegeu dele e cuidou de mim.

\- Protegi. Mas a que preço? Mantendo você longe de mim, sujeitando você a um relacionamento só de sexo, como se fosse uma puta de luxo que eu procurava só quando tinha vontade e depois presenteava com alguma coisa, machucando você dessa forma. E eu falhei com você algumas vezes. Belo protetor eu fui. Mas quero compensar isso. Então por favor, não faça isso conosco.

\- Tenho tanto medo de perder você.

\- Não tenha medo. Isso nunca vai acontecer. Ficar longe de você é algo que não faz parte dos meus planos. Vem, você precisa descansar. – Saga puxou a ruiva para deitar ao seu lado na cama.

\- Não quero dormir. Estou com medo.

\- Eu estou aqui com você. Nada vai acontecer.

\- Mesmo assim, é como quando Pesadelos me atacou.

\- Pesadelos está no inferno. Junto com os outros. Se algo te fizer mal, eu estraçalho com minhas próprias mãos. Você é minha e eu sou seu. Ninguém vai mudar isso.

\- Se algum dia eu ficar sem você, vou preferir a morte.

\- Não pense nisso, Ruiva.

\- Vai dizer que nunca pensou assim?

\- Já. Enquanto Insanidade estava comigo. Quando me prendi de volta naquela cela, estava disposto a enlouquecer nós dois pra te manter segura e longe de mim. Ambos sabemos que ele poderia ter me matado desse jeito. E ele ficava me atormentando, dizendo que não daria certo e mais um monte de bobagens. Mas eu estava decidido a fazer aquilo. No entanto, você apareceu e meus planos foram por água abaixo. No fim das contas, ele estava certo. E quando você morreu nos meus braços, eu agradeci por ter morrido pouco tempo depois e ter reencontrado você.

\- Você nunca me disse isso.

\- Parece que não estamos trocando palavras suficientes entre nós dois.

\- Mas eu continuo com medo de serem sonhos premonitórios. – Charlie disse aconchegando-se mais no abraço de Saga – A sensação quando acordo é tão ruim. Às vezes sinto dores de verdade onde sou atingida. Sei que você acha que estou ficando impressionada demais com isso, eu também já achei. O problema é que quanto mais eu sonho, mais sei que não é isso. Estou enlouquecendo com tudo isso.

\- Por que não tiramos umas férias? O que acha? Santorini, Paris, Versalhes, Roma, Barcelona, qualquer lugar. Apenas pra nos afastarmos disso tudo. Talvez com novos ares você se acalme mais.

\- Pode ser, mas o Complexo...

\- Esqueça o Complexo por um instante que seja. Temos funcionários competentes que podem cuidar de tudo. Eles trabalham há anos com você e são de confiança. Já provaram isso tantas vezes. Podemos deixar tudo com eles. Você não está bem, Charlie. Se afogar em trabalho não vai melhorar nada.

\- Tudo bem, podemos pensar nisso.

Os dois começaram a fazer alguns planos, mas não conseguiam decidir nada. Todos os lugares eram perfeitos, mas um sempre parecia melhor que o outro. Então o celular de Saga tocou.

\- Alô.

\- Saga? É a Hebe. Estou tentando falar com a Charlotte, mas não consigo. Sabe onde ela está?

\- Claro. Está aqui do meu lado.

\- Eu não estou atrapalhando nada, estou? – perguntou Hebe com um tom claro de constrangimento. Saga podia apostar que ela estava completamente vermelha do outro lado da linha.

\- Hahahahaha. Não, Hebe. Não está. Não se preocupe. Charlie, Hebe quer falar com você.

\- Hebe? Oi querida. Desculpe. Devo ter deixado o celular no escritório.

As duas conversaram sobre o pedido de Pandora e sobre o que acontecia sobre a Sacerdotisa Negra e Esperança.

\- Entendo. Bom, preciso organizar algumas coisas com Saga e ver o que podemos fazer sobre o assunto. Retorno pra você assim que possível, tudo bem?

\- Claro. Poderia pedir desculpas ao Saga por mim?

\- Peço sim. Não se preocupe.

Quando desligou, Charlie contou ao marido sobre a conversa com Hebe.

\- Você vai.

\- Pelo que pude entender, teremos combate. Vai ser bom desenferrujar um pouco.

\- Melhor ainda. E você vai estar na companhia das outras mulheres. Uma conversa um pouco diferente pode ajudar um pouco mais.

\- É. Sinto falta delas algumas vezes

\- Eu cuido de tudo aqui. Não se preocupe. Vou sentir sua falta enquanto estiver lá, mas vai ser bom pra você.

Charlotte embarcou ao encontro de Pandora e das outras no dia seguinte. Um voo comercial estaria totalmente fora de cogitação devido ao conteúdo de uma das valises: armas. As melhores que tinha em seu arsenal particular. Pistolas, revólveres, adagas, facas de caça e punhais. Ainda que um voo particular também tenha suas burocracias, era bem mais fácil embarcar tudo aquilo com uma rápida "conversa". Lembrou-se de quando todos viajaram juntos e Kanon, ou melhor, Mentiras, cuidou dessa parte do processo. Era tão mais barato nessa época. Mas por trás de tudo, o preço a ser pago era muito mais alto e agora Kanon já estava livre daquela maldita dívida.

Depois de deixar Charlie no pequeno aeroporto particular, Saga voltou ao Complexo e pôs a mão na massa. Contabilidade, contratos, estoque... Claro que detestava fazer aquilo. Apesar de ser ele e Kanon os responsáveis por manter a Fortaleza sempre abastecida de tudo, o homem das contas e dos papéis sempre fora Dite. Mas se era preciso fazer aquilo, era melhor fazer de uma vez.

Às oito as portas do bar do Complexo abriram, mas Saga ainda estava analisando algumas papeladas. Puta merda! Que coisa mais chata! Como Charlie conseguia fazer aquele trabalho tão rápido?

\- Chefe?

\- Ah, oi Brooke.

\- Só pra avisar que já estamos abrindo. O senhor disse que ficaria no bar hoje.

\- Ah sim. Desço em vinte minutos. É só o tempo de tomar um banho e trocar de roupa.

\- Pode deixar. Vou avisar lá embaixo.

Saga tomou uma ducha rápida e depois de vestiu. A ideia de manter o quarto/escritório havia sido ótima. Pouco tempo depois estava atrás do balcão acompanhando o movimento e as vendas. Foi quando viu um rosto conhecido.

\- Tudo bom, querido?

\- Ariadne. Como vai?

\- Muito bem. Onde está sua esposa?

\- Numa viagem de trabalho. Embarcou essa manhã.

\- Aposto que já está cheio de saudades.

\- É, estou. Charlie me faz muita falta.

\- Estou certa de que ela também deve estar do mesmo jeito. Aquela ruiva parece uma leoa quando está perto de você. Eu evito até me aproximar quando ela está por aqui.

\- É. Tenho visto você alguma vezes. Mas não precisa ficar com medo da Charlie se quiser falar comigo. Ela realmente é uma leoa, mas não precisa se preocupar com isso.

\- Bom, já tem algum tempo que eu gostaria de me desculpar com vocês dois pelo meu comportamento na noite em que reencontrei você. Eu já estava meio alta e acabei me insinuando pra você e confundido a ruiva com uma garçonete. Deprimente. Quer dizer, sei que no passado eu fui assim. Fui até pior. Mas o tempo passou e as coisas mudaram e eu também mudei. E eu tenho certeza de que foi exatamente isso, esse passado, que você deve ter contado a ela.

\- Vou ser sincero com você. Foi mesmo isso que contei a Charlie. Mas foi porque essa foi a última impressão que tive de você antes de ser expulso do Olimpo.

\- É, e isso é uma droga.

Aquela conversa de "o tempo mudou e eu mudei" não estava convencendo Saga nenhum pouco, principalmente porque, por experiência própria, ele conhecia bem aquela outra história que diz que quando o álcool entra, a verdade sai. A Ariadne daquela noite é e sempre vai ser a Ariadne que ele conheceu. Quando bêbada, Charlie sempre distribui verdades. Verdades dolorosas até. Por isso sabia que aquilo era pura conversa.

Ariadne por sua vez sabia que não estava convencendo ninguém. Mas tudo bem. Não estava ali pra isso. Sua intenção era completamente diferente. No entanto, precisava ir com calma. Já havia algum tempo que frequentava o Pandora's Box e que observava o comportamento de Saga e Charlie de longe. Sabia que seu plano estava dando certo. Percebia que havia algo de errado entre os dois, certa distância e percebia o quão perturbada a ruiva estava. Aquela viagem tinha vindo a calhar Poderia aproximar-se dele da melhor forma possível e tinha certeza de que a partir daquela noite tudo aconteceria bem rápido.

\- Por que não toma uma cerveja comigo? Só pra descontrair. Você parece tão cansado.

\- Trabalho demais por aqui.

\- Me desculpe se pareço intrometida, mas acho que não é só trabalho. Está na sua cara.

\- É, está um pouco intrometida mesmo. Vou buscar as cervejas.

Enquanto Saga virava de costas, Ariadne começou a balbuciar algumas palavras num idioma antigo. Percebeu quando ele sentiu um pequeno tranco que o empurrou para frente. Sinal de que o feitiço lançado tinha alcançado seu alvo. Perfeito.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Após um longo voo Charlie finalmente estava em terra firme. Estava cansada, precisava de um banho e de uma boa cama, mas a chance de reencontrar as amigas lhe dava um gás total.

Pouco tempo depois já estavam na casa de Pandora, todas reunidas. Phoebe, Prudence, Tori, Désir e Maya. Todas que dariam conta de socar com força a cara de algum filho da puta. E claro, Anya também estava lá.

Todas conversavam por um tempo, animadas com o reencontro, falando sobre seus respectivos companheiros e como se sentiam sobre a ideia de lutarem outra vez. Algum tempo depois passaram a tratar do que realmente interessava. Arrumaram os notebooks, se conectaram a internet e deram inicio ao trabalho.

\- Manda a real, Pandie! Por que você quer empregar tanto girl Power? – perguntou Anya

\- Entrei em contato com Dite ontem. Pedi para ele investigar algo pra mim.

Dite era o homem dos negócios, mas também era o homem das tecnologias. Não havia nada que ele não fosse capaz de fazer usando a internet. Nem ninguém que pudesse se esconder sem ser achado.

\- Saudações Pandora. Há quanto tempo?

\- Dite.

\- Oi Pandora! Como vai?

\- Carolina. Estou ótima e você?

\- Vivendo no paraíso. Dite já te disse que estamos tentando engravidar?

Carolina e Dite tentando engravidar.

Que ótimo pra eles. De verdade.

O problema é que depois de ouvir aquilo, Charlie não conseguiu prestar mais atenção em nada. O pedido que Saga havia feito meses atrás martelava em sua cabeça. E fazia tanto tempo que não pensava naquilo.

Tantas vezes se perguntou como ele pode deduzir que ela seria uma boa mãe pelo simples fato de ter carregado a pequena Isabela. E isso aconteceu somente uma vez. Chegou a ouvir teorias de que era a forma como a criança era segurada e como reagia àquilo, entre outras tolices. O fato era que só ela sabia a verdade.

Houve uma fase em sua vida que chegou a pensar em ter uma família. Uma vida como nos filmes. Uma casa bonita, um ou dois cachorros, um marido perfeito, talvez um casal de filhos. Mas conforme o tempo foi passando, ela foi se dando conta da realidade. Filmes eram filmes. Talvez até pudesse ter os cachorros, mas o resto? Não mesmo.

Sua vida não era nenhum pouco normal. Sua única referência de afeto tinha partido muito cedo. Aquele que deveria lhe proteger de tudo após a partida de sua mãe lhe parecia um verdadeiro estranho. Até sua profissão era absurda. Quer dizer, fora treinada para caçar e matar criaturas que aos olhos humanos civis não existiam. Normalidade zero.

Isso sem contar suas falhas de criação.

Não. Definitivamente não estava pronta para aquilo.

Mas saber que tudo isso machucava Saga lhe doía.

É claro que Charlie entendia aquele desejo dele. Saga já tinha passado por aquela experiência com a sua primeira esposa antes de perdê-la e ao filho que ela esperava tragicamente pelas mãos de Insanidade. É claro que ele iria querer tentar outra vez assim que pudesse. Mas o fato era que _ela_ não queria. E se Charlie era capaz de entender o lado dele, então ele também tinha que entender o lado dela. Mas parece que não era bem aquilo que estava acontecendo. Saga dissera que ia esperar que ela mudasse de ideia e era isso que a preocupava

Não mudaria de ideia. Estava bem confortável com sua decisão e não queria iniciar uma nova rodada de brigas com Saga por causa disso, mas sabia que isso aconteceria uma hora ou outra. A única coisa que poderia fazer era esperar. Ou torcer pra que ele mudasse de ideia. O que não aconteceria nem em sonhos.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

\- Então você está aqui este tempo todo e ainda não conseguiu um bom lugar pra comprar este tipo de coisa.

\- Pois é. Pra você ver. Eu não entendo muito sobre este tipo de equipamento que realmente é mais para homens do seu porte, mas eu só sei que preciso.

\- Posso ir ver isso com você amanhã, o que acha?

Ariadne ganhava terreno com Saga. O feitiço que ela havia lançado havia servido para quebrar um pouco da barreira que ele havia criado para evitá-la. Era como se ele tivesse perdido uma pequena parte da memória recente. As reações de Charlie e suas próprias reações negativas sobre Ariadne não eram nada. É como se nunca tivesse existido. Para Saga aquele conversa era de dois amigos de longa data que não se reencontravam há tempos.

Mas havia ainda outro feitiço a ser lançado.

O problema desse outro é que ele fazia com que ela se sentisse uma bruxinha iniciante ou amadora. Mas tudo bem. Qualquer coisa que fizesse Saga se interessar por ela e desejá-la. Sabia que levaria um pouco de tempo para que os encantamentos tivessem força suficiente para que o guerreiro fosse só seu. Estava disposta a esperar mais um pouco.

\- Podemos ver isso e depois comer algo juntos. O que acha?

\- Ótimo. Mas quando a ruiva volta? Não quero ser motivo de problemas pra você.

\- Não se preocupe com isso.

\- Se você está dizendo...

Continua…


End file.
